


心灵摇摆

by Fureiya



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 翔润 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fureiya/pseuds/Fureiya
Summary: 上班族樱井翔X大学生松本润十岁年龄差





	1. （上）

**Author's Note:**

> 上班族樱井翔X大学生松本润  
> 十岁年龄差

“那么，我回去喽？”松本最后整理了下毛衣开衫，拨了拨扎在脑后的卷发。  
“......好好考试。”  
“哈哈。这个不担心。”他往后颈喷了点香水，扣上昂贵的腕表，走到玄关。年轻的，阳光的气味。和任何一个奔跑着追赶梦想的大学生别无二致。至少，和那个在床上扭着腰臀索求的尤物判若两人。  
“咔啪”一声，室内沉寂了，一同静静沉淀的，还有方才如同烈火一般，情欲的味道。樱井裸着上半身，就这么坐在沙发上，指尖仿佛还残留着松本汗湿后背的灼热体温。樱井掐灭了烟头，叹了口气。

 

如果要从头说起，事情发生在一年前。  
结束重大项目，微醺的余韵里拒绝了二次会，却在闪着霓虹灯光的街道，发现了一个穿着校服的男孩。像是与来路不明的男人纠缠不清。趁着酒劲，喝退了想要动手的男人。

“那个，谢谢你，大哥哥。”  
“已经过了好孩子的门禁时间了。”他背过身抽了一口烟，刚想离开，却被轻轻拉住了手肘。

说是手肘，其实只是手肘处的衣角，用食指和拇指轻轻地，试探性地捏住。男孩扬起了脸，眼角有一点红，用一种迷了路的小动物的眼神望向他，显而易见的狡黠，有什么转瞬即逝，但夜晚太黑，他没能抓住，只觉得这张脸确实美丽得惊人。深夜的潮气，城市的尘土和酒精的味道让他鬼使神差地将男孩带回了家。方才战战兢兢捏住衣角的手指，却一颗颗解开了扣子，熟稔地牵引着他的手掌抚上了身体。确实有震惊和抵触，但贴上了皮肤，就舍不得离开了。

混乱一夜。并没有像样的交谈，连名字也没来得及问，就分开了。按道理，这样奇幻的露水情缘就会这样消散在明日的空气里才对，可命运的玩笑让他在下一个工作日就在自家的杂志社摄影棚发现了男孩，穿着亮闪闪的衣服，游刃有余地摆出各种帅气又可爱的姿势，像个精致的人偶。直到发现他之前，那副完美无瑕的专业表情都没有出现裂痕。

“你们认识吗？”  
“不、不。”男孩可疑地红了脸，连连摆手，却又怕麻烦了正在补妆的工作人员吓得不敢乱动。慌乱的样子和夜里妖娆的模样短暂地重合又分开，樱井配合地笑出声，手却不着痕迹地摸向口袋。  
“初次见面，这是我的名片。”  
男孩微微瞪大了眼睛，他慌忙接过名片，报上了自己的名字。他们虚伪地握了握手，手掌触及的瞬间，松本的手指状似无意般，轻轻刮挠了一下他的手心。 

要说的话，樱井也不是喜欢男人，一时的迷惑，或许还是因为脸实在是好看。可回过神来，已经是每个月都会见四五次面的关系了。他与松本有时会约个饭，说两句话，再心照不宣地滚上床。虽然松本说不要，但偶尔的，樱井还是会把过夜费给他，即使不知道他是为了零花钱还是什么别的原因，只要他不会再去那种场所就够了。关系已经持续了一年，樱井知道的却仅仅只有松本的名字，喜欢的食物，大学的车站，以及——如何给那副身体带来快乐。

 

“嗯......那里......太深、啊！”松本颤抖着发出泣音，急速地喘着气。  
呼，樱井被松本体内突如其来的紧致吸得头皮发麻，他扣紧了纤细的腰肢俯下身，张开了嘴，牙齿咬上后颈那几颗汗湿长发之间的小痣。  
松本轻微地痉挛着，努力抬高发抖的臀部，将呻吟闷在枕头里。怕他呛到自己，樱井将他翻了过来，转而舔吻他润湿的眼角和睫毛。  
“呜...”松本深呼吸了几次，从高潮的边缘缓了过来，伸出手环住樱井的后背，跟着他的律动配合地摇晃着腰肢。“嗯......那里...很舒服......”

樱井就着松本环抱他的姿势坐了起来，将同龄人之间明显纤瘦一些的身体搂在怀中，他们黏黏糊糊啃咬着对方，抵着额头，互相抚摸着对方濡湿的脊骨和腰线。樱井坏心眼地去摸松本敏感的腰窝，那里是他的敏感点，平日里只要揉捏那里再重重撞击几下就能轻易将松本插射，但今天他还没来得及使出这招，就倒吸了口凉气。  
“哼哼，不许耍赖。”看着樱井厚实肩膀的那处整齐的牙印，松本伸出拳头，颇有威力地锤了锤，三十代上班族因为酸痛僵硬的肩颈立刻发出了夸张的哀嚎，松本缓了力道，转为温柔地揉捏。

“刚才不是要射了么......怎么又忍住了？”还没继续问下去，视角转换，樱井被推倒在床上，而那只重获优势的小猫舔了舔嘴角，咧出个得意的笑：“让你看看我学到的新招。”他抬起腰，穴内那依旧硬挺的大家伙就这么滑出了身体，他向樱井展示那个因为失去了填充急速收缩的穴口，扒开臀瓣，反复揉捏和拉开入口，恶意地撑成各种形状，再将手指浅浅插入，带出里面令人遐想的黏连体液。满意地听着樱井逐渐粗重的呼吸，他扶上那不断收紧又放松的腹肌，抬起腰沉下自己的身体，将等待已久的巨物缓缓纳入。从龟头一直下沉，直到臀部的皮肤贴上对方的阴囊。这个姿势比他们以往用的要深，身体内部从未有过的饱胀感和酸痛令松本的呼吸有些急促，他的双手颤抖着，将喉咙里咕噜的呜咽声上下滚了几圈，无言地缓了一会后，他重新掌握了节奏，慢慢扭动起了腰。

“要.......要到......”松本的体内开始了熟悉的痉挛，樱井抬起身，再次抱住了松本。他们的脸贴得很近很近，近到樱井可以看清他卷翘睫毛上将落未落的几颗水珠。松本气喘吁吁，呻吟着将热气喷吐在他的脸上。有种酸胀的冲动若影若现，樱井踌躇了一会，吻上了闭上眼睛的男孩的脸颊。

 

“最近没能再摄影棚见到你呢。”樱井坐在床上，看着松本将褪下的棉袜细致地从脚趾套上脚踝。  
“下周要考试，所以暂时不去打工啦。”松本离开了床，去捡不知道被扔在哪个角落的单衣，而床上的男人悠闲地点了一支烟。  
“没事么？考试周还出来乱晃。”  
“别看我这样，成绩还是非常优秀的。”松本套了上衣，将后背乱七八糟的痕迹一并遮掩在单薄的一层棉布之后。  
“考试结束前，别来我家啦。”樱井也下了床，看着男孩利落地套上裤子。“我也不会联系你。”  
“哎？”  
“不用在意那么多啦，想做就叫我好了。”男孩套上开衫，将手腕处的绳结摘下，将自己凌乱的长卷发扎成一个小卷，现在他又是刚来时那个清爽的，和色情八竿子打不着关系的松本润了。他回过头，给了樱井一个单纯的笑容：“毕竟，我是樱井先生的——

——性伴侣嘛。”

樱井愣了一愣，随即移开了眼神。过久的沉默间隔让男孩疑惑歪了歪头：“怎么了？难道有什么不对吗？”

樱井没能回答他。  
“咔啪”一声。  
门关上了。

“......别这么说啊。”樱井就这么瘫在沙发上，直到烟头最后一点烟雾飘散到空气中。

 

这不就是包养么？呜哇，没想到翔酱你......樱井惯例地走在结束酒会的，回家的街道上，略微苦恼地扶住了头，损友的调笑自带混响地回荡在耳边。松本也只能这么说了，还能是什么呢？每周六见面，偶尔吃个饭，简单聊几句，做爱，然后分开，知道不能这么下去，但又无法放手，只能这么狡猾地继续下去。

但如果要改变这样的关系，他应该说什么？他能说出口么？“别再做这种危险又愚蠢的事了。”记得他这么说过，而男孩只是露出了一个似懂非懂的笑容，松本之后做了什么？是凑上来夺过了他的烟？还是接了个蹩脚的冷笑话？樱井仔细地回想着，突然停住了脚步。松本很迷人，他不缺钱，更不缺艳遇，要是说出口的话，就怕一直维持到现在的微妙关系会变成一场梦，松本就像他怎么出现一般，怎么消失在他的生活里。而他只是单纯地，单纯地害怕这一点而已。

这时候，手机传来了熟悉的铃声，他接通电话，就是那个令他不断摇摆的声音。  
“不是说考试周不要联系么？”想了半天，开口只说了这么一句。

对面沉默了一会，“我想见你。”

 

松本润发现自己是弯的的同时，就察觉了自己只喜欢年长的男人。  
他想，这大概就是，恋父情节吧。母亲早逝，父亲却不是个顾及家庭的人，每月寄来大笔生活费之后，便不闻不问了，久而久之，天黑了之后，松本便不喜欢回到没有人的家里。众多的朋友填补了他心中空缺的一部分，但所有的朋友都归巢后，他只能游荡在酒吧或者大街上，这时，便会有人向他搭话。

有开始就露骨地要求做爱的，也有就单纯聊聊天或者吃饭，甚至有被拉住推荐做模特的经历，虽然形式不同，但被放逐在黑夜里的人，大抵都是寂寞的。虽然被人抱紧，却没有被爱着的感觉，仅仅到第二天，皮肤上残留的温度和感情就都冷却了。

但是，直到那个夜晚。  
“我不想回去。”他拉住那个人的衣角，惯常地做出讨喜的表情，“带我回家的话，做什么都可以哦？”  
那个人没有同意，直到他说自己还有可能会找别人，像是生气了一般，将他带回了自己的居所，那一晚，直到他诱导着将男人的手放到自己胸口上还是正常的，按部就班的，照着他一贯以来的剧本，但之后的一切却失去了控制。男人点燃了他的身体，也点燃了他沉睡了很久的心。他带着酸痛的钝感慌忙逃离了男人，食髓知味的身体才迟迟向大脑传递了愉悦。男人非常对他的胃口，甚至让他觉得自己的身体就只能为其绽放。命运牵引着他能再次爬上男人的床，他不能再奢求更多。

“后来还顺利么？和那个叫樱井的？”好友小栗在食堂戳着盘里的薯条问他。  
“什么？”松本喝了口咖啡，“我们不在交往啊。”  
“哎？樱井翔不是你的恋人？可是你持续说他的事情已经有一年了。”小栗难以置信地瞪大了双眼，“持续了一年的关系，怎么看都是交往吧？”  
“我不知道啊。”松本垂下了眼神，轻轻摇晃着杯子，看着不再平静的液体表面荡漾出一圈圈涟漪：“他从不说喜欢我，或许，只是拿我当便利的对象吧。”  
“那你喜欢他么？”对面这么说，“你知道么，自从你认识他之后，就不怎么来参加我们的聚会了。”  
“是这样么？”杯子停止了，但杯中的液体却没有停止摇晃。

即使他是，樱井翔也不会是吧。显而易见的社会精英，他所要的，不过是便捷安全性伴侣。“别再做这种危险又愚蠢的事了。”有一次，男人这么和他说。他很好奇，男人到底怎么看他？会怎么想他，或者说他会想么？但话到口头，却没有问出的理由，当他跪在樱井腿间，不是没有过短暂的幻觉，樱井将他拉起来，蹂躏着他的内里，珍爱地抚摸他，进入他，在他高潮时亲吻他的面颊。

可樱井翔从来没有吻过他的嘴唇。  
他拿起手机，拨通了那个电话，不论内心所想，肉体的高潮从不会令人失望。这就是他们的关系，最好的答案吧。


	2. (中）

“唔......”樱井发出抽气声，松本伏趴在他的腿间，用那双沾染了情欲雾气的双眼望向他，舔了舔上唇那颗明显的小痣。他选择从根部舔起，先是用牙齿轻轻拉扯囊球褶皱的皮肤，再一路往上，舌头细致地描绘着柱体上勃起的青茎。那里非常敏感，平时用手指揉搓都能令大脑一片空白。樱井扣在他发间的手指不断收紧又放松，松本为头皮拉扯的细微疼痛短暂地抬起头，然后张开嘴，牙齿扣上了已经开始吐出前液的马眼。

这很难以抵抗，松本吸吮着头部，一点点将彻底勃起的柱体缓慢地送往喉间。两人都难以自持发出呻吟，樱井用颤抖的手指拖着松本，他得花上全部的精力才能克制地推进自己，他的阴茎顶上了男孩的上颚，后者则小心翼翼地撑开颚部，避开牙齿的同时变着角度让他进得更深。男孩的喉部被外物强硬地破开后开始不自主地推拒和吞咽，而这种反射的蠕动和紧缩则带来难以描述的舒适体验。松本的眼底开始蓄起水。他们完成了一次抽送，然后男孩又退到顶端，十指笼上被整个濡湿的肉茎。

“舒服么？”松本轻咳了两声，抬起头望着樱井，他从年长者沉默而急促的吐息中明白了答案，正要再来一次，就被抵住了肩头。

“润，你不必......”有手指抚上他的脸，嗓音带着情欲的沙哑，比平时更低，如同热毛巾一般包裹住他颤抖的心。于是他扣上面颊上的手指，再次虔诚地张开嘴，仿佛一场献祭。

这次是彻底的深喉，樱井能感觉到他的囊袋近乎贴上松本的嘴唇。松本扣住他手掌的指头兀地收紧，他无法自持地抽插起来，快感像黑洞一般将他的神志不受控地向内拉扯，他要射了。他猛地拉开松本，一把抱起了他，将一触即发的肉棒塞进了男孩的最深处。

两人难以自持地叫出声，他们同时攀上高峰。松本勃动的肉棒孤零零地抵在两人的腹间，小口小口吐着精液。男人带着歉意去揉捏还在射精的马眼，换来松本溺水般的呻吟。他抚上男孩还在颤抖的脊背，轻声询问到:“舒服么？”

“舒服......很舒服......”男孩也环上了他的背，声音混着呻吟，羽毛一般呢喃道：“喜欢......”  
樱井停滞了一秒：“什么？”  
“喜欢。”松本啜泣着，时不时发出一两个抽噎的鼻音“喜欢和樱井桑做爱......非常喜欢。”  
有什么重新缩回去了。  
他垂下眼睛，另一只手也去轻拍男孩的后背：“嗯。我也是。非常喜欢。”

 

茶水间比以往热闹。  
“喂，你有没有发现，樱井前辈最近总是笑嘻嘻的。”  
“是发生了什么好事吧。”  
女同事们叽叽喳喳，虽然平时举手投足充满威严和领导范儿的樱井翔很令人着实心动，但不笑的时候多少有那么一点儿令人有些害怕，但最近的樱井却像被春风化开了一般，这样柔软的，不常见的一面，也是姑娘们难以抗拒的。

“笑什么呢，有点恶心哦。”妻夫木轻佻地搭上话题中心的溜肩，而后者正一脸尴尬地举着拿铁，“难道是因为那个包养的——呜呜”

樱井翔手忙脚乱地捂住损友的嘴巴：“不是包养啦！”  
他心虚地左右看了看，那天，在于松本的畅快性爱之后，他们正要告别，他的肚子突然不争气地叫了一声，被毫不留情地嘲讽一番后，男孩竟魔法般就他冰箱里的可怜食材变出了三菜一汤。小厨师笑眯眯地看着狼吞虎咽的他，夸张地叹了口气：“都三十加的大叔了好歹学一点厨艺啊。”  
总之，在他诚恳的请求之后，小厨师似乎愿意指导一下大叔的生活技能。他为男孩包上了他的围巾，小厨师立刻红着耳朵逃走了。笑容爬上了嘴角，与松本的共同生活不止于性爱，怎么看，都是一个良好的开端。

“告诉我多一点啦。她是你下周一定要请假的原因吧？因为你的缺席，工作都堆到我身上了啊。”妻夫木笑道，“不过最近你不再那么工作狂人了，我们都很欣慰呢。”  
“是么？”樱井后知后觉反应过来，他已经很久没有一厢情愿地埋入永无止境的加班里。

年轻人或许不那么喜欢被束缚住啊。  
亲友最后的话，他反复思索了多遍。或许再等等？他想通过更多的接触与共同的美好经历，一点点去试探松本的想法，在多了饭友，这一层可又可无的微妙关系之后，樱井想着法子塞给了松本更多的钱，虽然男孩有委婉地表示过拒绝，但都被他以伙食费搪塞了过去。他知道松本并没有对他完全坦诚，只能用这种看起来卑鄙的方法，然而贸然给对方套上枷锁，只会是一种破釜沉舟的冒犯。万一男孩其实有女朋友呢？他不知道他们还能不能维持这脆弱的联系。

这么想着，他放下了摁在拨号键的手，转而打起字，反复删改多遍之后，终于发送了出去。

 

结束了考试，在社团的舞蹈房内好好舒展了一下筋骨的松本神清气爽。要为下学期的演出做好规划了，他有一搭没一搭地想着今天的晚饭，刚考完最后一门的生田有气无力地溜了进来。  
“下周一起去联谊嘛。”  
“不，我有约了。”松本一边收拾社团的杂物，一边拒绝来自生田的邀约。  
“又是那个樱井翔？”  
“哎？”松本顿了顿，有点不敢直视好友的眼睛。  
“旬都和我说了。”生田抢过松本手里码放整齐的资料，一股脑塞进柜子里。“润，你喜欢他么？”  
“为什么这么问？”  
“其实，你，完全不肯回家呢。”  
松本顿住了，他发现生田不再是以往调笑的态度，而是认真地直视着他的双眼：“虽然我和旬也很乐意你来住，但你又说会添麻烦什么的，怎么说呢，总觉得你心里，有一个我们都无法填补的大洞，一想到有人可以填上这个空缺，我们都会为你开心啊。”

无法填补的大洞......松本坐在归途的电车上。到底是前世太过缺爱，还是生活太寂寞的缘故？但就像生田他们所说的，他渐渐改变了，那一次向樱井伸手，确实并不是他第一次这么邀请别人，却是第一次他真正感觉被人填满。自从遇到樱井之后，他不再贪恋和别人一夜情的关系，但他和樱井又是什么关系？被樱井触碰的时候，他感到胸口阵阵抽痛，他喜欢这种隐隐发烫的感觉，也以为只要这样，就足够了。

手机响了一下，他抽出来看，荧光中正是那个让他心口发烫的名字。  
「考试结果怎样？」  
你是我老师么？他瘪了瘪嘴，赶忙打字回去：  
「当然没问题啦」  
「周六，我一天都在家。」  
像是怕会被拒绝一般，对面又紧接着发来一条：  
「会等你」

松本不知道，一整条归途，他对着着寥寥几行字微笑了多久。

 

避过了好友的吐槽，樱井收拾好了东西，急匆匆回家了。他和松本约好在周五晚见面，争取到的双休日，或许可以和松本一起去附近短途旅行什么的，虽然还没有邀约，但樱井已经做好了周边所有热门景点的攻略，只差一个开口。笨拙的上班族不知道怎么去讨好年轻大学生，但旅行应该是个不错的选择，他想，松本应该会答应的，要是不答应，他也做好了几条备选方案。樱井万事俱备，期待着和小厨师一起度过一个温馨的夜晚，附加一个愉快的周末。

樱井收拾了家里，还按照松本给的菜谱腌好了肉。手机铃恰到好处地响起，他欣欣然去接，却是秘书的声音。原来一时心急，把下周要宣讲的材料忘在办公室了。樱井一拍脑门，还好细心的秘书在桌上发现了它，赶忙赶着下班车送了过来。  
“谢谢你啊，佐藤。”  
“没事，部长，我快到你家楼下啦。”  
“嗯嗯，我马上下来。” 

松本拎着两个沉甸甸的购物袋，走在去樱井家的路上。  
他特意打扮了一番，天气有点冷了，上次回家的时候，樱井看不惯他衣着单薄，硬是把自己的围巾围到了他的头上。门关上的那一刻，他的耳朵和心都被烧得通红，他把自己闷在樱井的味道里，内心的疼痛震耳欲聋。  
他知道，他想说，他已经不适合做樱井翔的性伴侣了。  
那他能做樱井翔的什么呢？ 先从朋友开始或许是个不错的选择，松本自欺欺人地想着，或许什么都不做会更好，他想在舒适区里继续呆着，不管内心的疼痛或者樱井的温柔哪一个先杀死他，他都甘之若饴。

会不会有点太早了？松本的内心有些忐忑，但又不想暴露自己太过积极，只得放慢脚步，不一会就双手酸疼。他将袋子甩在地上，想打个电话让樱井下楼，但却意外没人接通。  
果然是太早了么......松本叹了口气，他又打开了最后发送的短信页面，樱井应该下班了吧？只是望着几行字，他又藏不住脸上的微笑了。

他夸张地给自己鼓了几下劲，准备将购物袋一股脑运到樱井家门口，他望向熟悉的公寓，心情提前开始雀跃。

还有最后几步，穿过这条人行道——

——是樱井翔！——  
——和一个女孩。

他们的笑容闪闪发亮。松本想着。女孩把手中精致的纸袋递给了樱井。这幅令人羡慕的，嫉妒的美好画面，真是一位美丽又得体的女性。

反应过来的时候，松本发现自己走开了。

糟糕。他这么想着，果然，还是有点受打击，有一点。  
“你喜欢他么？”  
松本越走越快，他奔跑起来。  
虽然无数次想过，当然也说过，对方也没有否认，他早就告诉过自己，明明这样就可以，明明只要这样就可以，他只是，只是——樱井翔的——

 

为什么呢？明明不是恋爱，眼泪却夺眶而出。


	3. 下

樱井翔一直等。  
他回到家之后，换了身舒适的居家服，将腌好的肉从冰箱里拿出来，铺好锡纸，又放进烤箱。空调调成舒适温度，电视机里天气预报姐姐的声音喋喋不休，他换成新闻，想了想又换成外文电影。时间缓慢地流动，厨房里飘出令人垂涎的肉香，樱井百无聊赖地刷着推，没有短信，也没有电话，对话框还老老实实停留在数小时前：「稍微处理下社团的事情就来~」尾缀加了好几个星星符号。

虽然被叫做小孩会不高兴，但松本真是意外好懂，不论吃到美味的食物，还是聊到感兴趣的话题，那双不会隐藏情绪的大眼睛就会噌得亮起来，就像被点亮的小星星。那时松本的双颊会微微发红，语调上扬，语尾变得尖尖的，这时候戳破的话，他会有一瞬的丧气，然后很不好意思地别过头，就像一只垂下耳朵的红苹果。

想到这里，樱井翔微笑起来了。他阅人无数，还未走出学校的男孩不足以与他并论，如果这个论题牵涉到爱情，那么无疑就是一个俗套、普通但不失甜美的故事，但先入为主的却是肉欲，那这单纯的逻辑一下就脆弱、虚假又经不起推敲了。男孩趴在他的胸前，沾湿的额发令他的锁骨有些瘙痒，他们的胸膛都还在激烈地震动，他将那句话随着心跳脱口而出，松本羽毛般颤动的睫毛一下子睁大了，“不会吧？你真这么想？......哎，可惜了樱井君这么好的技术......”然后男孩就会像蝴蝶一样飞出他贫瘠的梦，飞入五光十色的花花世界中，再也无踪迹可寻了。

樱井在设想中惊醒，从沙发上弹坐而起。天色渐暗，窗外飘起细雪，屏幕里的女主闪着泪花，煽情地演绎着台词。方才发愣的时候，是不是有什么响了一声？樱井恍然大悟，急急忙忙溜到厨房关了烤箱，不多想就伸手去抢救，一下被烫得嗷嗷直叫。虽然整个拇指印上一层醒目的红痕，但好歹晚餐主菜算是勉强保住了。樱井龇牙咧嘴地给自己涂上烫伤药，想着一会不免被松本数落一番，他又反应过来，在漫无边际的想念中，时间已经过去了这么久。  
但故事的主角始终没有来。

 

时间过了九点，松本润依旧游荡在樱井家附近。  
开始下雪了很久之后，他才迟钝地皱缩了一下。追求视觉效果的男孩出门时并没有留意强降温的消息，不过，多亏了几小时前的不期而遇，他只觉得身心都有一部分彻底麻木了。

他走上天桥，就这么静静地倚在栏杆旁。桥下车水马龙，路上行人匆匆，打伞的情侣们揉搓着双手，半步不停地奔向爱巢。几小时前，他也快活地如同这些急着回家的爱情鸟，而现在他只能远远望着高楼间亮起灯火的那一扇窗，那一扇本就不属于他的窗。  
现在的樱井翔在做些什么呢？还是和那位女性在一起么？这样一想，好不容易压下的酸涩感又要挤出眼眶。他呼出一口白雾，将头鸵鸟一般埋在双臂之间，等待着眼眶里多余的液体被衣料吸收殆尽。就这么回去吧。他对自己说，但和樱井的约定呢？他不知道自己现在有没有发信回绝樱井的勇气。  
左思右想之际，口袋中的手机早就孜孜不倦震动了好一会。恍若隔世地掏出来看，电量不足的显示屏上那人的名字依然刺眼得不行。  
挂掉吧，他自暴自弃地想。

“......喂？”  
“润？你现在在哪？”  
松本的嘴唇蠕动了几下，试着发出声音。

 

“对、对不起！樱井先生！”那边急急忙忙地道歉起来，甚至能看见男孩不停店头哈腰的模样，“被社团的前辈拉着做了好多事情，想要打电话联系，却一直抽不开身，我现在才走出校门呢哈哈哈......现在过去有些太晚了，樱井先生......不如我们......”  
是感冒了么？松本的声音听上去沙哑地不行，背景音也很是嘈杂，刺耳的救护车长鸣着......   
“这倒没关系，路上小心。”正出言安慰，熟悉的嗡鸣，随着电波的频率同步从窗外传来。樱井拉开了窗帘，红蓝两色风驰电掣地穿过了他的眼睛。

“你现在不在大学吧，你在哪？”  
“哎？”松本愣住了，想不出什么话来搪塞，慌乱，犹豫，还有不知所措。他从这场不知道和什么东西角力的竞技场败下阵来，急于挽回自己最后的脸面，就像已经输得一无所有的赌徒掂量着身上仅剩的衣物。或许从接电话开始，有什么已经像失控的列车一样无法挽回，松本的内心被熨烫着，一些沸腾的字句几度被强行咽下，又滚至喉头—— 

那边开口了，不同于一直以来的温和，樱井翔滚烫的，严肃的，一字一句，电流一样从左耳扎入心脏，他说——  
“润，你说。”

 

樱井翔站在天桥上，他喘着粗气，呼出一团团白雾。未翻好的衣领被压在外套里，被暖空调溺爱的倦怠身体猝不及防，在冷风中脸颊很快浮起两坨红晕。松本克制地站在他三步之外，眼角微红，但整个人都是冷冷的，好像已与这风雪融为一体，他看向他，好像在看着樱井，又好像只是看他身后，仿佛在注视着什么已逝的风景。

“你在这种冷得要死的地方干什么？都冻僵了。”樱井试着上前，而松本退后了一步。他生生刹住脚步，“发生了什么？你什么时候来的？为什么不来我家？”

松本沉默了一会，还是移开了眼神：“现在去的话，会打扰到你的。”  
“啊？”樱井满头雾水，眼前的松本仿佛随时都会被风刮走。他走上前，不由分说抓住了男孩的手指，冰冷得令他都瑟缩了一下，樱井心一疼：“你在说什么我听不懂的——”

“樱井先生，很受欢迎呢。”松本像是决心划清界限一般，挣开了樱井的手。“抱歉啊，我没能留意到。”又好像是被自己的冷漠吓到一般，松本的态度突然展现出一种樱井无法忍受的殷勤：“哈哈，没事，我只是有点吓到了，樱井先生，你有女朋友吧？都是因为我太迟钝，才没有发现的。”

樱井沉默了。松本顿了顿，内心像有刀子在反复戳捅，嘴上却越来越轻快：“我本来就是樱井先生的性伴侣，如果樱井先生有了这样优秀的女性......我会，我会好好断个干净的。” 

太逊了，说出这样的话，嫉妒也暴露得太过明显。他只是，只是要求的那么一点点体面的谢幕，最终也没能做到。松本润攥着拳头，像是仔细观察一样狠狠瞪着自己的鞋带，还是没能忍住语尾的颤抖。正想转头离开，两只手却牢牢攥住了他的肩膀。  
松本抬起了头，在对方沉静的瞳仁里发现了自己一塌糊涂的脸，后知后觉的，脸上才又有了温热液体流过的感觉，他狼狈地去擦，那双手的力气却大得惊人。

“所以说？你看到我和女性说话的场景，以为我脚踏两条船，才没来我家？”  
“不是两条船，我并不是樱井先生的恋人啊！我也知道自己没有权利多嘴，但是我......”  
是啊，恋爱是那么令人痛苦的事情么？到底是什么时候掉入的这个陷阱？左走一步，右走一步，就像捧着心脏走在独木桥，轻微的摇晃都要颤抖。

“润，我喜欢你。”  
“哈？请别在这种时候开玩笑——”  
“不是开玩笑。”抓住双肩的手，慢慢抚上了脸，指腹爱怜地拭去那些滚烫的泪珠。樱井翔直视着男孩的双眼，“我一个三十岁的大叔，已经开不起这种玩笑了。那位女性，是公司的职员，只是来给我送文件的，而我，除却你，没有其他的恋人了。”  
“可你从没说过喜欢我！”松本不可置信地瞪大双眼，“也不和我接吻......”  
“这一点，你和我一样吧？”樱井敲了敲松本的额头，后者连忙捂住，他不禁微笑起来，“一想到和你表白，你可能会厌烦这种关系，我就说不出口了。”  
“怎么会厌烦？厌烦的话谁和你保持一年的......”  
“我很窝囊吧？讨厌了吗？”樱井凑到了男孩的眼前，看着他破涕为笑。  
“怎么会，我也是，这样的心情......”男孩闭上眼睛，情人们小心翼翼地描摹着对方的唇形，共同珍惜着，欢庆着这个姗姗来迟的吻。

 

“呜，都冻坏了，先去洗......澡......”樱井艰难地推搡着松本扯开他衣领的手，两人刚关上大门就在玄关难以自持地交缠在了一起，残余的理智被从天而降的爱情冲得晕乎乎的，松本比以往任何一次都要急不可耐，也是，他们都在摇摇欲坠中坚持了太久，还有什么比让灵魂和肉体同时紧紧相贴更重要呢？

“没事，樱井桑进入这里就会热了......”松本很快就脱得一丝不挂，男人只有片刻的迟疑就拥住了他冰冷的身体，属于血液的热度随着疼痛将温暖传至麻木的四肢，一瞬间他又要掉下泪来。樱井的动作比以往任何一次都要温柔，而他却沉沦得比以往任何一次都要快，他在这仿佛溺水一般的快感中丢盔弃甲，近乎窒息，然后他又意识到了这是爱，他恐惧已久又渴望已久的爱，是爱让他沉溺其中。

敞开身心的小年轻很快被游刃有余的年上操得一塌糊涂，好几次求着放过之后仍旧被提着腰进入，直到脑子再次一片空白。等到二人回过神来，已经日上三竿。松本软绵绵地贴在樱井怀里，动一下手指都会有快感的余韵噼里啪啦穿过身体，他忍住丢人的呻吟，感受着已经平静的浪潮拍打沙滩的愉悦。闭眼休息了一会，感到有手指穿过软软的发丝，他抬起头，对上樱井含满笑意的眼睛。

“这是你第一次在我家过夜。”

“是么？”松本红了脸，有什么从心脏的部位满溢而出，而身体早就摇白旗呐喊，他不能再战了，赶忙翻过身装死。  
樱井没戳破恋人的窘迫和害羞，他环住对方的身体，假装漫不经心地开口：“对了？你想不想去箱根旅行？”

 

三个月后

围着情侣围巾的男孩蹦蹦跳跳带着年上恋人逛着校园，西装革履很有教师气质的男人跟着年下恋人一边随处乱逛，一边对着学校大幅宣传栏啧啧称奇。看来松本真的很优秀......望着优秀学生的榜单名字和舞台剧海报中心闪闪发亮的松本，樱井悔不当初，早点撕破那层窗户纸，就能享受到松本更多可爱的时刻了。樱井一边惋惜，又觉得好好享受当下也不错。松本见樱井看得入迷，得意之余也有一点不好意思，停下来看着津津有味的恋人。

“翔君你知道么？谢幕之后，会有很多漂亮女孩给我送花哦。去年我收到的情人节巧克力可有那~么多。”他比划了一个大圈。  
“是么？”樱井走上前，笑着刮了刮松本的鼻子：“你真的很厉害呢。”  
“什么嘛，好歹也吃醋一下！”  
“哈哈哈”樱井大笑起来，看着恋人装作气鼓鼓的可爱模样，内心也和吃了糖一样甜滋滋的，“到我这个年纪，看到恋人闪闪发光，只会觉得很高兴吧。”

松本的脸“砰”得一下红了，不想暴露得太逊，他蹲下身，假装重新系一下散掉的鞋带，又知道自己早被樱井看破，不甘心之余也被甜得很满意，他走上前，趁四下无人，悄悄勾住了樱井的手指。


End file.
